


I Will Always Come Back For You

by WoundedSoul



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Battle of Haven, Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, POV First Person, pure tooth rotting fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 16:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoundedSoul/pseuds/WoundedSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Battle of Haven, the Herald awakens terrified Cullen has not survived. She attempts to go looking for him, but the golden lion finds her first. </p><p>A short drabble that hit me tonight and I had to write it down. I'm a sucker for first kisses and gorgeous blondes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Come Back For You

It was freezing when I awoke. My entire body ached, every twitch of my muscles like bolts of lightning in my veins. A loud groan escaped me as I opened my eyes and attempted to sit on the edge of the makeshift cot I had been laid on. The world spun for a few moments, and I closed my eyes as I tried to gain some control over the wave of nausea that hit me as I sorted through my jumbled thoughts. 

Why weren't we in Haven? There had been fire. The smell of blood in the air. The ringing of steel against steel. Where we're the others? Varric. Cassandra. And- 

“Cullen…” I whispered as my eyes shot open. It all came back to me in a blinding moment of clarity, and I reeled from the memories.

The Chantry. The deep look of sadness in those lion eyes as I turned to buy them some time. Corypheus, that son of a bitch who tore the sky open and wanted me dead. And last, the wall of snow bearing down on me. After that there was nothing, except this moment now sitting in a small tent with only a single candle to light the dim area. 

“Maker, please let  _ him _ be alive,” I prayed. I should have said them. Should have been concerned for the entire Inquisition that I had almost died saving. But it meant nothing, not even the blessings of Most Holy Andraste, if I could never see that cheeky half smile again. 

I made to stand. I had to get out there. I had to be  _ sure. _

But as I attempted to rise to my feet, weakness betrayed me. I fell to my knees with a hard  _ thud,  _ cursing under my breath at the jarring pain. For several moments I stayed there shaking and panting, angry tears in my eyes as I heard heavy boots approaching. Someone had heard me, and now I was stuck in this humiliating position. The ‘Herald of Andraste’ brought to heel by my own body. 

Sometimes I felt the Maker had a sick sense of humour. And as the tent flap opened and a certain golden haired Commander stepped in, I knew it to be true. 

Only I wasn't laughing. 

“Herald,” he said breathlessly as I fixed my gaze onto the ground. I didn't want him to see me like this, to see my shame and the blush on my cheeks. 

“Commander,” I barely growled out as my fist clenched and I buried them into my thighs. I would rather drop another mountain on myself than have to live through this embarrassment. 

“Here, let me help you.” A gloved hand reached to curl around my arm, strong fingers hauling me to me feet as I forced my trembling legs to stand. Despite my obvious frailty, he gently held me as my head rested against the breastplate of his armour. I took that moment to inhale the sandalwood and leather that clung to him. That masculine scent haunted my dreams, and I greedily enjoyed our brief closeness even if it wasn't proper. 

“Thank you,” I sighed with more admiration than I meant to. The arms that were wrapped around me tightened for the briefest of seconds, and I swore I heard a sharp intake of breath before his hold on me loosened. 

“Solas said you would recover, but you were asleep for so long. I- we weren't sure you would ever awaken.” I knew that telling stutter, and I finally looked up to see Cullen's cheeks reddened with embarrassment as he avoided my gaze. It was wrong of me to enjoy that, yet I couldn't help the smile that twitched at the corner of my lips. 

“Don't worry, I will live to fight another day. There will be more opportunities for the Inquisition to kill me in the future,” I chuckled as I attempted to pull away from him. But his arms locked around me, his golden eyes turning fiery as he looked down at me with anger. 

“That is not funny,” he said flatly and my face fell. The one time I was alone with him, and I blew it. 

“I didn't mean it that way, Commander,” I apologized as I worried my bottom lip. 

“I know. I just-” he paused as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was tense, and for a moment I allowed myself to fantasize that he was actually concerned for me. 

“Cullen,” I called his name gently, the first time I had ever addressed him in such a way. “I'm sorry. I promise I'm alright. And I thank you for helping me.” I was sincerely trying to be diplomatic, and silently praying to the Maker that this whole awkward moment would end. 

Turning away from him was hard, not physically, but emotionally. My steps back to my cot were measured, and I almost made it before I found myself encased in his arms once more. 

I gasped as my back was pressed against his armoured chest. My knees weak for a completely different reason as he buried his face into my neck. His breath danced along my skin, and his next words made my heart pound and my pulse race. 

“I thought I had lost you,” he whispered quietly. I felt like I was dreaming, like time was standing still as the lion cradled me close. 

“I was trying to find you,” I admitted. “I had to see you. I was so afraid.” 

Tears pricked the corners of my eyes, and he slowly turned me towards him before sliding his gloved fingers under my chin. He lifted my face to his, gently brushing his hand against my cheek as a soft smile lit his features. 

“W-when you didn't arrive,” he began as he pressed his forehead to mine. “I was frantic. We mounted a search party. Leliana said we would never find you, but I had to try. The sight of you in that cavern- I didn't think you were breathing. I wouldn't let anyone else carry you. I thought...well it doesn't matter now.” 

I wrapped my arms around his neck to comfort him as I basked in the glory of the emotions swelling inside me. I had never thought he would feel as I did, but thank the Maker I had been wrong. 

“Commander-” 

“Cullen,” he corrected gently as I grinned. 

“Cullen,” I sighed as I leaned up to gently press my lips gently against his. He froze for a moment, but then relaxed as he returned the kiss with all the emotion that I felt. 

He pulled away first, and I almost whined at the loss of contact until he placed a tender kiss to my forehead. 

“You need to rest,” he stated and I loudly sighed with frustration. 

“Only if you come back to me,” I bargained and he chuckled at my stubbornness. 

“I will always come back for you,” he promised with one final soft kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I haven't written anything in a while. Figured I would get this one down and see where it goes from here.  
> I know this isn't exactly how it happens in game, but that's why they call it fanfiction XD   
> Comments, criticism, kudos. I enjoy it all. I'm just amazed anyone reads my stuff.


End file.
